


The German Space Program.

by zero_kun



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable, Closeted Character, Comedy, Coming Out, Cute, Dick Jokes, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Established Relationship, Exploration, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Making Out, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Suspense, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: This tale primarily follows Dolph's and Space kid's budding friendship into something more along with their funny and playful antics.You'll laugh at this just give it a shot! :)





	1. It all started with a big bang.

**Author's Note:**

> They're my precious gay babies, fight me. This should make you laugh and cry.

July 1st.

It's a hot summer's day in the afternoon, the fourth of July is right around the corner. Mr. Campbell is stashing his stockpile of illegal Chinese fireworks in a secluded shed on the campgrounds unbeknownst to him he has two observers.

Mr. Campbell wipes the sweat from his brow with his forearm. "This should be a good spot to keep these, away from the prying eyes of the government." He says to himself, lugging the last of ten boxes filled with various fireworks from his truck.

Dolph was playing around, goofing off with Space kid helping him down from a tree, they had grown closer in recent weeks, always hanging around each other, when a truck drives up at great speed near them, next to an old abandoned unassuming shed startling them. The two boys hid behind the tree watching from either side from afar. 

They watch Mr. Campbell drive off in a cloud of dust just as fast as he arrived. The two of them approach the shed with much curiosity.

Dolph opens the door his eyes widen. "Vat is all zis?" He questions aloud from the doorway. 

As Space kid rushes past him with reckless abandon, he rummages through one of the boxes pulling out a huge rocket taller than he is. "Woah, I bet I could go to the moon with this." He exclaims, in his nasally voice muffled by his space helmet.

"Ha, sure," Dolph retorts. "Vat else is there?" Dolph asks, looking through the boxes himself. 

Meanwhile Space kid's head is deep in a box, barely paying attention. When Dolph smirks grabbing a medium sized rocket putting it between his legs and nudges Space kid in the butt with it. Surprised Space kid jumps falling out over the box he was digging through, to the ground. Embarrassed and caught off guard Space kid blushes and pouts but soon he breaks out into laughter looking at how ridiculous Dolph looks with a rocket between his legs.

"Hey, no fair." Space kid wines, getting up, placing a nearby rocket of his own between his legs. 

The two giggle like school girls, twisting there hips sword fighting each other. Both collapse from laughter when Space kid's rocket bends downward, the cardboard crumpling giving it a phallic look. 

Both are rolling around on the ground laughing, gripping their sides, their ribs ache, getting up off the ground Dolph relinquishes his hands from his sides grabbing a bundle of about six Roman candles. "He has so many, you don't think he'll miss a few do you?" 

Getting himself together Space kid looks down poking the tips of his index fingers together. "I don't know Dolph." He's says, unsure.

"Oh, come on, I won't tell if you don't, it'll be our little secret," Dolph offers kneeling down next to Space kid extending his hand. "Pinky promise?"

"Ok! Pinky promise." Space kid agrees, gleefully smiling.

Dolph then leaves the shed with his Roman candles and turns around and looks at Space kid lugging out the massive rocket struggling to carry it, he stumbles too and fro. Little Dolph trots back to stabilize his friend and helps him carry the huge firework as surreptitiously as they can back to their cabin for safe keeping.

Dolph keeps lookout while Space kid tries to hide the elephant in the room, when Dolph yells in a hushed tone. “David is coming, hurry up!" From the doorway. "Oh, hello David."

Space kid is now frantically searching for a place to hide his big rocket, a nervous sweat begins to pour from his forehead.

"Hey Dolph is Space kid in there I need to tell him something." David says, with a somber look on his face. 

"Ah, Ja." Dolph responses, hesitantly thrown off by David unusual and uncharacteristic demeanor.

David moves past Dolph in the doorway, David finds Space kid sitting on his bed looking at him with a dopey smile. It breaks David's heart, he sits next to him and begins to speak.

Dolph tries to eavesdrop but can only hear hushed and quiet whispers. After a few minutes David leaves saying. "Dinners in a couple hours don't be late like last time you two."

Once David is out of sight Dolph rushes into his cabin. "Did he find the fireworks!?" He asks immediately before noticing Space kid's visibly glum body language."hey vhat happen?" He asks concerned, sitting down next him placing his hand on Space kid's far shoulder. Up close Dolph notices a wet sheen on his cheeks. 

Without thinking Space kid embraces Dolph in a quick hug, more of a quick squeeze. Nonetheless it stirred butterflies in Dolph's stomach.

Space kid looks up at Dolph with a big silly grin that hides _so much pain_. "Let's just play with the Roman candles before we get caught." Space kid suggests, changing the subject.

"Ok, where did you hide it anyway?" Dolph inquires, not wanting to press Space kid for answers he didn't want to give.

"Right under your nose." Space kid answers mysteriously. 

Dolph cocks an eyebrow curiously but doesn't question further, instead he gets up off the bed, goes over to his side of the cabin and riffles through his duffel bag where he put the Roman candles. Moving to leave with the Roman candles in hand Dolph observes Space kid sliding a fuse underneath his bed with his foot.

A knowing smirk falls across Dolph's lips as he leaves with Space kid following shortly behind. Finding a small secluded clearing Dolph brandishes a couple small lighters he swiped from campfire safety class David had yesterday he went on and on about brush fires and forest fires and how it's your job to be responsible and Smokey the Bear and shit. 

Space kid's heart sinks at the memory's the lighters trigger, he swallows the lump in his throat and takes one anyway. Each lighting one of the Roman candles they run from each other, firing at each other, dodging the glowing embers coming out each other, they duck behind trees and roll in the dirt occasion like catching fire from direct hits, even accidentally getting hit in the face a couple times.

 

With their fun, time flies by but luckily none of the other campers stumbled upon their antics soon they realized it's almost time for dinner and they stomp out any and all smoldering embers they see, then they start to hurry back to the mess hall.

 

But before they do, they both need to relieve themselves, they have both been drinking copious amounts of water for the past couple days as David has warned them they're in a heatwave. 

 

Dolph and Space go up to the same tree. Dolph unbuckles and pulls down his trousers and underwear as Space kid pulls his waistband out and under his balls, letting it all hangout. Dolph lifts up his shirt and begins to urinate on to the tree, A faint blush is on Space kid's cheeks as he tries to advert his eyes but he can't help but steal glancing looks at Dolph's nether region. Dolph knows he's looking maybe he just doesn't care. He can't help but also sneak a peek himself at Space kid's member as yellow liquid streams out.

 

Finishing their business the two of them hurry back to find David waiting for them, his arms crossed his foot anxiously tapping the ground.

 

“What did I say about you two being la…,” David pauses to check his watch. “on time, what in the world where you two doing?” David asks, assessing their appearance charred clothing and black soot spotted faces. 

 

“You got a little something on your face Dolph, right here and here.” David's expression changes to horrified when Dolph smears black soot all over his face giving him black face.

 

“Ve vere practicing our camp fire safety, right?” Dolph answers, while Space kid quickly nodding in agreement. 

 

“Ah, very good.” David comments, ushering them inside.

 

They grab a couple trays and go up to the Q.M. and are served sloppy joes, corn and mashed potatoes. 

 

Dolph and Space kid have been eating together for a couple weeks now most of the time it's just them at their table while Max, Nikki and Neil are at their own table, Preston, Harrison and Nerris at there's, Ered by herself because she's too cool to sit with anyone and Nurf is alone for hopefully obvious reasons.

 

The cafeteria is full of small talk and banter, creating a low hum of background noise. Space Kid and Dolph enjoy their meal, this is one of the more decent dinner options the shitty camp provides. Dolph doesn't like dinner for the food really, he likes it because it's one of the only two times a day Space kid will take his helmet off. 

 

Dolph could get lost in those chocolate eyes but his stupid bladder is telling he needs to go again. 

 

As Dolph is leaving for the bathroom, Neil comes up to Space kid's table sniffing the air. “I know the smell of potassium perchlorate and barium when I smell it.” Neil says, sitting down eyeing up Space kid.

 

“What?” Space kid responds, confused not knowing the big words.

 

Neil pinches the bridge of his nose in minor frustration. “Jock's,” he mutters under his breath. “I smell fireworks, where'd you get them? Neil demands in almost an interrogation kind of way. 

 

“Oh, ah, I can't tell you.” Space kid says, nervously. 

 

“Where are they? tell me!” Neil demands again, this is his first chance at any bit of science he's had all summer. Neil's is about to make a scene his eye begins to twitch. “I need my science!” He thinks about chemical reactions trajectories vectors and velocities. 

 

Space kid being backed into a corner here, comes up with a way to satisfy Neil's need.

 

“There's only one left, will you help me achieve space flight with it?” Space kid lies and offers, hoping this would get Neil off his back.

 

“Deal!” Neil exclaims, excitedly.

 

“Ok then tomorrow, one o'clock is launch time and you can't tell anyone ok?” 

 

“Ok fine.” Neil agrees, getting up to go back to his table.

 

Max crosses his arms with a indignant look on his face. “What was that about? You never talk to Space kid.” Max asks and comments. Who would have thought Max to be the jealous boyfriend type.

 

“Yea, don't you like, not like him or something?” Nikki adds.

 

“Not necessarily we're doing the nerdy science project tomorrow pretty boring lots of math.” Neil responds, casually shrugging. 

 

Max squints his eyes at his boyfriend suspiciously but let's it go.

 

Dolph finally returns from the bathroom with just enough time to finish his mashed potatoes, when David gets everyone's attention. “Ok everyone hit the showers after dinner, I'm sure you're all sweaty from the 95 degree weather we've been having, then off to bed and lights out.” David informs, with his signature ear to ear grin. David is baffled by no one even questioning Dolph's black face.

 

Most of the camper's were already done eating and we're just bullshiting. However the prospect of a nice shower is too much to pass up for most as most of them get up to head to the showers especially Max dragging Neil by the hand out of the cafeteria. 

 

At the shower house Space kid and Dolph are pretty much the last ones there. They strip down to their birthday suits again eyeing up each others naked bodies, they begin to walk down the isle of open shower stalls on either side, seeing Max and Neil in one together. Neil has Max lifted up against the wall grinding on him, they are the worst keep secret in camp. Space kid is curious while Dolph is getting a little turned on. The two continue to walk to the back.

 

Forgetting a couple of shower stalls are out of order leaving only one open. They look at each other as a thick cloud of steam enveloped the hallway from which they came. 

 

Dolph was the first to speak. “Do you ah, want to shower together? He asks hesitantly, trying his best to hide his boner.

 

“Sure! You wash me, i wash you.” Space kid says, almost too excitedly.

 

Space kid turns on the hot water, it's lukewarm at best but it's good enough he quickly dampens his hair and gets his skin wet then moves out of the way for Dolph to do the same. Space kid grabs his bottle of 2 in 1 shampoo and body wash and squeezes a liberal amount onto Dolph's head be taller if only slightly his hand rake through Dolph's straight black hair getting a good thick lather going. 

 

Rubbing his scalp Space kid asks. “Can you turn around?” 

 

Dolph obliges the request turning away, scrubbing the soot off his face. Space kid's hands move from his head down to his shoulders. Dolph can't help but moan, this feels so nice. Space kid admires his butt then moves on to scrubbing Dolph's arms but shortly after Space kid's hand become more explorative reaching around feeling Dolph's chest grazing his nipples drifting farther down to Dolph's soft belly, white foam trails across his torso. Then he moves to Dolph's massaging and kneading his back. 

 

Dolph says turning around with a smile. “Ok, your turn.” Grabbing the bottle he squeezes some into his hands then reaching up applies it to Space kid's thick brown curls. Dolph scrubs hard at his neck line, there's a ring where his helmet touches, from only being removed to eat and shower. Dolph's hands rub and feel up the rest of Space kid's pudgy body. 

 

Space kid is just enjoying every second of it. He's never felt so close and intimate with someone before. Showering off the suds they walk back to the locker room, 

 

Space kid notices everyone else has left. “Where'd everybody go?” He questions aloud. 

 

“I guess ve vere in there longer than ve thought.” Dolph surmises, putting on nightly attire of t-shirt and shorts.

 

While Space kid is zipping up his astronaut suit PJ onesie and putting his helmet back on that he sleeps with.

 

The two of them walk back to their cabin and turn off the lights. Both tried from a full day of fun and play they try to go to sleep on the tops of their sheets but the still stifling heat even at night keeps sleep at bay for them. 

 

After about an hour of just laying in bed trying to fall asleep, the silence is broken by soft muffled yet distinct crying from Space kid. The weight of the bad news David had given him earlier day has finally started to sink in, with little to distract him it's all he can think about. 

 

Dolph wants to console his friends but doesn't know how to go about it, it doesn't matter that much anyway because soon he hears the quiet sobbing replaced by snoring. Shortly after Dolph finds slumber himself.


	2. Loss

July 2nd

 

Waking up the next morning Dolph gets out of bed ready for the day in stark contrast to to Space kid who isn't moving from his bed.

 

Dolph going over to Space kid's bed gives him a little nudge. “Come on sleepy head rise and shine.” He says softly.

 

Space kid flails his arm in Dolph's general direction. “Leave me alone, go away.” Space kid groans. He just feels so down in the dumps.

 

Dolph decides to give him some space, leaving for breakfast.

 

While munching on a bagel he chats with Nikki, more so half listening to her rant. “World war 2 blah blah blah gas chambers.” Dolph is paying more attention to Max and Neil observing their tiny acts of PDA which to some not surreptitiously staring at them wouldn't even notice. A little pinch on the thigh here, a poke in the side there. 

 

Dolph had to admit they were cute. The thought of space kid's well being always in the back of his mind was then brought to the forefront, his concern about his friend grew. Dolph knew something was very off but he choose to go about his day and figured he would check in on Space kid before lunch. 

 

A few hours go by and it's almost noon, the sun is high in the sky, rays are beating down onto the camp, as Dolph walks back to his cabin every step, kicks dust up into the air, the dirt is so dry, the brown grass beneath his feet crunches. 

 

He looks inside, only to see the disheveled sheets on his bed. “Having skipped breakfast Space Kid must have left for lunch early.” Figuring this is the case Dolph makes his way to the mess hall himself. 

 

Space kid and Neil are ironing out details of their launch, Space kid smiles at Neil disingenuously, his charade of happiness he hopes will soon be over.

 

Entering he immediately spots Space Kid sitting with Neil. A seed of bitterness took root in Dolph at that moment.

 

“Ha, ha, right.” Space kid says, giving Neil a phony laugh to a corny science joke he quips as he leaves. 

 

Dolph sits down opposite of Space kid eyeing Neil as he leaves with only a smidge of jealousy. “Vat vas that about?” he questions, with a slight attitude, then takes a bite of his bologna and cheese sandwich.

 

For a brief moment Space kid considers telling him everything but he can't. “Oh it's nothing.” he answered with an air of melancholy around him.

 

The atmosphere at the table was far from normal it is tense, awkward and quite, basically the exact opposite of how they usually are. 

 

About thirty minutes goes by Space kid has barely touched his food, he's been fiddling with his N.A.S.A. badge, his most precious possession, taking it off his velcro on his suit he looks at it deep in thought. “Here.” then he abruptly gets up and leaves. “Auf wiedersehen.” Space kid mutters, almost inaudibly before out the doors he goes.

 

It takes Dolph a couple minutes to recover he was caught so off guard by Space kid speaking in German it was just so weird. “He's never said anything in German before.” Dolph mentally points out. “I can't take this.” Dolph thinks, knowing the significance of it to Space kid.

 

12:59 t minus one minute til launch. 

 

In the small clearing Neil helps duct tape the rocket on to Space kids back. “Ok, now you want to angle yourself at an 88° angle, anything below 55° you risk serious injury even death.” Neil informs and warns.

 

“Ok.” He responds.

 

Dolph rushes to find Space kid quickly looking around while running through camp.

 

T minus thirty seconds til launch.

 

Dolph finds Space kid with the rocket strapped to his back and Neil right next to him. Dolph's blood boils. “You broke our promise, the most sacred trust, how could you!” He yells tossing the N.A.S.A. badge to the ground grinding it into the dirt with his foot. “How could you break our pinky promise!” Dolph screams, livid at Space kids betrayal. 

 

Neil just takes a few steps back, slowly.

 

T minus ten seconds.

 

Space kid hangs his head tears ping on the inside of his space helmet. He's lost everything now best friend and his most precious possession now he has nothing left. He lights the fuse and bends his back over at a 45° angle.

 

T minus three seconds, the fuse hisses.

 

“Wait, STOP!” Neil yells, in a desperate plea, lunging for Space kid but it's too late.

 

One.  
Zero.  
Lift off.

 

“Is he fucking crazy, he's going to kill himself, I specifically told him not to go that low!” Neil yells, freaking out, running in Space kid's direction with Dolph right behind. They see an explosion in the distance after an eternity of two minutes of running frantically towards it. 

 

They find him unconscious, his helmet cracked, both legs twisted in unnatural ways, his suit charred black.

 

“Neil, get David now!” Dolph demands, taking charge of the situation.

 

“R-right.” Neil stutters then runs off.


	3. Baby your a firework.

Space kid is rushed to the local hospital by an abundance called by David. The doctors there run a battery of tests. 

 

Several hour pass, David stomach grumbles dinner time has passed. Suddenly a doctor appears from behind a set of double doors. 

 

The doctor clears his throat. “You're the guardian of the child in the space suit that was brought in earlier?” 

 

David looks up with great concern. “Yes?” Is he going to be alright?”

 

“Well we are going to keep him overnight however he should be fine. The minor cuts, burns and bruises will heal but he will need a wheelchair for the next few weeks possibly the next couple months as he has a fracture in both legs and also has a slight concussion which should be monitored. Other than that he's expected to make a full recovery.”

 

“Oh, thank the stars.” David says with baited breath and great relief.

 

David informs Space kid's parents as they are unable to see the son.

 

The wildfire that ravaged their whole community destroyed their home and car displacing them, they lost everything. Space kid's parents decided to keep their son at camp until they figured things out.

 

David reassures them that everything will be ok and he'll take good care of their son in an effort to put them at ease. 

 

Meanwhile at camp Neil is racked with guilt but not nearly as much as Dolph he feels completely responsible for what happened, his best friend, the person he most cherishes tried to kill himself because of him. 

 

That night Dolph spends his first night alone in the cabin, that summer and it tears him up.

 

The next morning, the fourth of July, Space kid returns. David wheels Space kid into the mess hall for breakfast everyone is there.

 

“Ok, so anyone want to volunteer to help Space kid out while he's in a wheelchair you know push him around and stuff? David's eyes scan the mess hall everyone is hesitant, looking at the hollow shell of what was once Space kid, he's barely lifting his head up. 

 

Dolph is the first to raise his hand shortly after followed by Neil.“I Vill.” Dolph says with a tone of confidence. 

 

Space kid glances up. “Why.” He mutters so quit not even David could hear him.

 

The day goes on and Dolph helps Space kid at every opportunity he has from moving him place to place to helping him with the bathroom. All the while he remains silent leading to some very awkward moments and to Space kid's disgruntled confusion.

 

As the day whines down dusk is fast approaching the fireworks display will be in twenty minutes. Dolph struggles to push Space kid up a steep hill with a lone tree on top the perfect spot to watch the fireworks while also being away from the others.

 

Most of the way up the hill Space kid speaks for the first time since this morning. “Why are you doing this?” 

 

Dolph doesn't answer immediately positioning the wheelchair and putting on the breaks so Space kid doesn't roll back down. “Because you're my friend.” Dolph states plainly. 

 

Space kid just sits there and stews on his answer then requests. “Would you help me out of this thing? I want to sit up against the the tree.”

 

“Sure.” Dolph responses getting up from sitting next to the tree himself. 

 

Hugging Space kid he lifts him up and out over slightly gently resting him at the bottom of the tree then sits down in his old spot next to him.

 

The two sit there in silence staring up at the stars waiting in anticipation for the fireworks when Space kid speaks up again. “You hate me, you hate me for breaking our pinky promise.” 

 

“I don't hate you. I...I.. I love you, I'm sorry i got mad and over reacted, here I tried to clean your N.A.S.A badge.” Dolph expresses getting emotional.

 

Space kid looks at Dolph intensely accepting his badge back. “You love me? Your gay?”

“Yes and I...I don't know these feelings are really confusing and scary.” Dolph admits.

 

“I know the feeling, I'm going to miss you Buzz.” Space kid says taking off his still cracked helmet and loudly mutters the phase. “This is one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind.” He leans over and gives Dolph a kiss on the cheek. 

 

Butterflies surge through Dolph, he's stunned.

 

Space kid continues. “Maybe I love you too, does this mean we dating?” 

 

“If you want, sure but I'm not ready to come out yet." He answers, flustered by this turn of events. 

 

Space kid looks deep into those blue orbs. "That's ok it'll be our little secret, pinky promise? Space kid asks extending his pinky. 

 

Dolph agrees without hesitation embracing him in another kiss their lips connect, it's magic for them both the two boys begin to passionately making completely focused on each other even as the firework’s loud concussive blasts echo throughout the valley.

 

They continue to explore each other's mouths up until the grand finale in which they relax up against the tree cuddling each other. The lights the sounds the patterns in the sky set the mood nicely.

 

The finale waynes and Dolph helps Space kid back into his wheelchair while doing so he asks. “So who's Buzz?” innocently enough. 

 

“He is my dog, was my dog. He died when my house caught on fire three days ago. David told me.” 

 

“Awe I'm sorry, how old was he?” 

 

“He was nine years old I've had him all my life.” Tears start seep from Space kid's eyes. 

 

“Hey, hey now my house is pretty big maybe you and your family could stay there for a bit. I have my own dog too I know how devastated I'd be if I lost him, his name is Blondi.

 

“Really you think, I hope so.” Space kid answers with a big goofy smile, he feels like he hasn't smiled in ages.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stories then please go to my profile and subscribe for updates! - Zero.


End file.
